rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Serena Mioré
Serena Mioré is a character played by OMG Itz Emma. She is currently alive and serving as Maéstro of the Mioré. Appearance From top to bottom Serena is garmented in clothing of the finest material, her attire reflecting her loyalty and dedication to things that matter most to her. The silks she is clothed in are all blood red, essence white, and ash black in color. On her head is a cavalier with a feather hanging out from it, tilted down a bit to keep the shade from it over her flashy eyes. She wears a beautiful blouse that exposes much of her body, the back side of the blouse having her family crest sewn into it, the symbol of Zamorak with a sword thrust through the middle. The crest is usually not seen, as a cape that goes down to her shins covers it. On that cape is a decorative sword going straight down the middle. A shoulder plate on her left shoulder holds about three knives and has her family crest etched into it. Sashed to her hips are several secured pouches, all of which containing various tactical equipment, various medicines, various potions, various herbs, and various ingredients. Sashed to her left is a small, curved blade of flexible steel that is razor sharp and will slice through anything and everything. Sashed to her right is a decorative sword made of carbon steel. She wears fine silk leggings that are baggy at the bottoms, slightly flared out, tucked into her lightweight brown boots. Underneath those boots on the bottom is a metal coating to it. Hiding in the boots are weights tied onto her shins that when removed will make Serena unrealistically fast. Skills Serena has varying strengths, but these don’t come without shortcomings. Agility Master Serena is extremely quick and nimble, a master of agility. Think of a ninja. She can navigate her way through just about any obstacle in her path with the use of her abilities. She has yet to find someone that can match her speed or ability in this category. Lesser Strength Serena’s agility doesn’t come without a price. Her proportions are that of a child, and her abilities in power are lacking. She cannot fight with larger weapons, hence why she prefers sticking to shortswords and daggers. She can’t even wield a claymore. Although having surprising strength for her size, she doesn’t even match anyone of a normal size. Pro Herbalist As a child, Serena was in a high-class family who raised her to be an accomplished potionmaster. Therefore, she acquired the best training from a specialist. She can make a potion for anything and everything, and her potions are more effective than others’ potions, as well as more compact and requiring smaller dosages. '''Barebones Failure '''Without the use of the large amounts of tactical equipment and weaponry sashed to her hips, Serena is essentially useless. She has no talent in hand-to-hand combat and without her equipment she has no option but to run from battle. '''Resourceful Contacts '''Having traveled so far around Gielinor, Serena has many contacts. She's a reputable person and works with many resourceful people. She's worked with Lunar mages, even developing a potion that allowed telepathic links amongst those who drink it for a short period of time, and she's familiar with runecrafting. She knows a master blacksmith that creates her weapons. Serena's resourcefulness through the form of her friends has no limits. Personality Most don’t know it, but Serena was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD) at a young age. She has three dominant personas, addressed from most frequent to least frequent. Her first persona makes her stay serious, realistic, and normal. Half of the time, this will be the personality she takes on. She comes up with the strongest ideas, will fight tactically and strategize, and train of thought is always clear. She always seems to be very precise with just about everything, whether it be making potions or fighting in battle, making her potions work the best and her hits always solid. The second alter-ego turns Serena into a carefree, happy, and lighthearted person. She seems to always have a smile on her face, and not the devious kind of smile, but the contagious kind of smile that once you see it, you smile too. She’ll have a hazy way of speaking, as if she’d taken in a lot of alcohol recently, and coincidentally, she’ll have a strong craving for heavy drinking. She’ll act like a party girl, nothing will faze her, and she’ll even go as far as dancing dirty on top of the tables when she’s having a really good time at the bar. When fighting, her speed increases drastically, so fast that it’s hard for your eyes to even keep up with her. It looks like she’s not even trying in battle. When she does take a hit though, it takes a serious toll on her. Her third and final personality makes you think of an insane prisoner of war with no mind left. She’ll make horrific decisions, and argue with her and expect to be punished. The smallest of things send her into a rage and make her go psycho. Her strength soars to levels shocking for her size, and if she lands a hit on you, you’re done. Not that it’ll be hard for you to dodge a hit from her, because she is extremely inaccurate. Many things will be retained with all personalities, such as her skills, and her chaotic and devious mindset. Whenever somebody brings up her rapidly changing personality, she fails to recognize that they’re right. Effects of MPD Serena's Multiple Personality Disorder affects many aspects of her life. Serena will frequently have headaches, often accompanied with her savage alter-ego. Mood swings can happen at any time. Her memory loss is severe, usually more of it long-term rather than short-term. Her recollection of events is often different from what really happened. She has conflicting opinions, and with extreme stress and reminder of past trauma, she will faint. This is often triggered by seeing people hanging by a rope. Certain symptoms affect her stronger than others in different personas. When in her sharp and serious mood, she's more likely to become overwhelmed with stress and black out, as well as in her agitated mood. Her memory loss and mood swings are extremely heavy when she's in her hazy persona. Headaches and conflicting opinions are most extreme when she's in her ferocious mood. Biography The Mioré family. If you were a merchant, when you heard those three words, you’d shudder. The family of Zamorakian merchants left a blazing legacy, known as the most successful traders since the 2nd age. The wealth of that family was unmatchable. Being a Mioré was a dream come true at their peak time in the fifth age. Those who were born into the family got everything they want, and if they wanted to learn something new, they would get the best of teaching. That was how Serena Mioré’s talent came to be. Born to the wealthiest couple in the family, Serena showed an interest in herbs and potions from a very young age. At age three, her father had an accomplished herbalist and potionmaster start a ten year training program with Serena, so that she’d be making expert level potions at age thirteen and could go on from there to expand her knowledge in that area on her own, soaring to new levels of potion mastery. As Serena grew older in her family’s castle, the way she continually expressed the vast knowledge she had at such a young age, the family could tell she was going to be a very bright merchant. She was learning herblore at such an accelerated rate, too. As Serena lived peacefully in the Castello de Mioré, she grew tired of living such a quaint life, whilst constantly being told by the extended family living there what expectations they had for her. Being cut off from the rest of the world, locked away in a castle, Serena began getting extremely lonely. Her thirst for adventuring grew over time, knowing that her family would be reluctant to let her go out on her own even when she’d hit that age, seeing as she was so small a size and violent conflict would be trouble for her. Serena’s family was very protective of her, as the loss of Serena was the loss of the talents Serena held. She even had thoughts of running away, despite the difficulty that would come with it. Potions were even something she had on her mind, seeing as she had already mastered it two years in advance. Serena's mother spent a lot of time with her while Serena was so lonely, and a strong bond formed. However, her mother had become senile; she was suffering from early onset dementia, which suddenly overcame her after leaving the castle for a few days. Nobody in the family was sure what caused it, likely brain damage, but that's another story for another future character. Her mother's pattern of thoughts went wack. She started to get extremely aggressive and become depressed. An incident broke out where she tried to kill the direct family living in the household, first Serena, who managed to save herself by hiding in her wardrobe, and then her father. He was more physically capable and disarmed his wife, locking her in the garden until he could think of what to do, but when he next came back she was already dead. She hung herself by her sash at the branch of the oak tree. Serena's MPD formed as a result of her trying to cope with the sudden trauma, and her loneliness soared to new levels, as well as her disorder. She considered drugging the guards and escaping. Every time she thought of it, she never decided to try and put a plan in action. She just was going to try and stick it up until she was let out of the castle. With her diagnosis, she was frequently deciding to put a plan in action and then taking back those plans, deciding against them. Conflicting opinions like these have affected her all the way into the present time. She'd forget the plans, then come up with new plans, and forget those ones again. Thoughts like these continued for about a year since they started, until she finally got her chance. The entire family was to be gathered in Al Kharid to set out in the Kharidian Desert, and chase down the Zarosian side of her family. Recently dug-up records ensured that the Zarosians were using the Kharidian Desert as their hiding place. Before the reunion, Serena received some family history to explain what they were doing. Serena didn’t see this as what she was intended to see it as. Instead, she perceived this as her once-in-a-lifetime chance to escape the castle. She would go with the family to the battle, expecting the family to win, seeing as they outnumbered the Zarosians and were better equipped. On the way back after the battle was over, she’d stray from her direct family as the Mioré scattered from the desert and back to their homes. She also took a journal with her, which she’d write in to detail her experience in the desert. After two weeks in the desert of locating and chasing the Zarosians, things didn’t go down as well as Serena had thought. The Zarosians, although severely outnumbered and poorly equipped, were extremely well trained in the arts of the Ancient Magicks, and picked off the Zamorakians one-by-one in Pollnivneach. After the youngest were ordered to scatter while the adults tried to tough it out, Serena frantically made her way out of the desert. She journeyed far and wide throughout the desert, lost, coming close to losing her life at times. Only being twelve years old and never having experienced the real world, it was a miracle that she continued to persist and push through the harsh conditions of the desert. Close calls were frequent. Early on, after escaping the battle, she made her way north, following the River Elid until she reached a bridge. At that bridge, she met Ava Diavanzo, a necromancer that was a born Zarosian Mioré. It was made clear to Serena that Ava took a liking to her. Ava, secretly being the reason that Serena's family was dead, felt sorry for Serena. Eventually, she convinced her to renew her family's legacy once she made it out. Ava disappeared into the desert without helping Serena any more than wishing her luck that she made it out. Disappointed, she crossed the bridge going east, finding her way past ruins and dangerous animal habitats. Using a knife she picked up from a body during the battle to get juice from the cacti, she kept herself hydrated. As she approached Nardah, she turned west and found the River Elid again, this time being on the other side of it. She followed it south and eventually west, but turned around and headed in the other direction soon before she would have reached Sophanem. She feared that she was heading deeper into the desert, and she sure was doing just that. She ended up following the river for an even longer a time before reaching the bridge again, disappointed that she’d gone in a complete circle, but crossed it once more nonetheless. She followed the other side of the river south until she reached Pollnivneach once more, not fearing for herself, seeing as her clothes were torn and faded so intensely that nobody would recognize the crest on the back of her shirt, and the Zarosians must’ve been keeping to themselves anyway. By then the bodies of her family were all gone, although small remainders of the battle could be seen, such as finding a small dagger in the sand or imprints left from weaponry that once laid there. Presuming her family’s bodies were thrown into the river, she looked into the river, a cold stare at the water, no hint of bodies being thrown in there. They must’ve all been buried if they were thrown in there anyway, seeing as it must’ve been months since the battle occurred. As she departed from Pollnivneach, once again following the River Elid north, she set one last look at the city of Pollnivneach, a deep gaze, before turning away for the last time. As she followed the river, she decided not to cross the bridge once she’d reached it. She passed the bridge up, quickly straying northwest, until she ran into…Shantay Pass! Once in Al Kharid, she’d find a way out of the horrid desert and back to her home in Misthalin. She exited Al Kharid to the west, no idea in her head of how to find her castle once again, before soon realizing that she’d have no hope even if she did find the castle. Her entire family was dead, and the remaining members of the family had dispersed. She wandered Misthalin for the longest of times, foraging for what she needed to survive. She saw the high-class living in Varrock, and the cheery life in Lumbridge, the drab life in Draynor, before finally moving into Falador and entering Asgarnia. She found the peaceful life in Falador, the harshness of the mountain, the beauty of the woods, then reaching Taverley, which she decided had to be her favorite city thus far. Although the Guthixians had much different morals from her, she had similar interests with them nonetheless. Herblore and potions were of her favorite things in life, and there was no way that a potionmaster like herself could dislike Taverley. After finally deciding on departing from Taverley, she started over White Wolf Mountain. She almost lost her life making it over the mountain, wolves were at her every second, and she was suffering from early signs of hypothermia. Finally making it into the welcoming beaches of Catherby, Serena was done with the excitement. She had been living on her own without a home for too long, and she needed to settle somewhere. Catherby made a great place for her to live. She fished for lobsters at the beach, selling them to chefs in the city. She also chopped down trees to the southwest for the fletchers in the city. At the farming patches, though, she kept everything for herself. She was growing her own food and ingredients to once again renew her favorite hobby of making potions. She sold some of her medicines and potions for money, and eventually, she racked up enough income in Catherby to stop living on the street and buy herself a home. About five years had passed since the battle in Pollnivneach, and Serena was thriving like never before. She could still clearly remember her encountering the necromancer Ava, and decided to once again renew her family’s glory. Serena made her life’s goal to start the blazing legacy that was the Mioré family, using her talents in a new way. She seized Catherby and made it her own, seeing as there was no leadership, and no organization could stop her from taking it. She didn’t change the lives of those living in Catherby much, even though it was a dictatorship, but she was going to make the Mioré family start up their legacy in the quaint little town of Catherby. Knowing many contacts throughout her travels, she ensured word of the family getting together in Catherby would make it out. Word spread to Ava the necromancer, and she taught Serena to explore her abiltiies. Serena learned stealth, assassination, and agility from Ava. After meeting a religiously-lost Mioré named Alayna traveling in Catherby, Serena acquired an extremely powerful weapon: A sabre capable of slicing through just about anything and everything. The weapon was handcrafted by Alayna, a master blacksmith and weapons specialist, so Serena knew she had some top-notch equipment on her hands. She trained herself in the arts of combat, finding that she had an unnaturally-amazing talent in agility, thanks to Ava. Agility came to her easy since it was more about physical ability and willingness rather than technique, but combat, not so much. Time had passed since she had others send word out of the family’s reunion, and now that she’d strengthened herself, she was ready for what difficulties managing this family would throw at her. Now, she would train her family to become assassins… Category:Characters Category:Mioré Family Category:Humans Category:Assassin Category:Zamorakian Category:Noble Category:Female Category:Retired